Split Personalities
by Cali-girl424
Summary: Nick moves in, and Max instantly hates him. But is he really like that? And what happens when Max starts to fall for him? The story is better than the summary, or so my friends tell me...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic, so I want you to tell me **_**everything**_** that you think about it. I don't care if you think it stinks, just tell me. **

**Thanks,**

**Me**

Chapter 1

MaxPOV

As I walked into the noisy cafeteria for lunch, I could describe the new kid perfectly in three words; emo sexist pig. He already had the school slut, Lissa, sitting on his lap. It was a perfect position for him to see down the front of her skimpy shirt. Even though he wasn't, it was still disgusting. She saw me looking at her, she smirked, and then pulled his face down to her height, gluing her lips to his.

I rolled my eyes in disgust, and looked over at the teacher, who was paying no attention. I laughed quietly as he pushed her away quickly. I sat down one table over from the not-so-happy couple, my back to them, and dug into my mom's homemade pasta. Delicious.

My best friends slid in across from me. Monique, nicknamed Nudge, sat straight across from me and hissed, "Nick's looking at you."

"Who's Nick?" I questioned, my mouth full. I had no aversion to talking with my mouth full. None at all.

Nudge rolled her eyes, and my other best friend, Angel, said, "The new kid, in your grade."

"Oh," I said, understanding. "So?"

"So?" Nudge repeated incredulously. "He's _so _hot! And he's staring at you now."

"Ah, so I see you have no issues with sexist pigs?" I asked. I thought I had taught her better.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked. "He's not doing anything wrong. Just sitting with stupid people."

"Stupid people? You mean the other sexist pigs of the school. They'll get along great," I said sarcastically. I turned, expecting to see Lissa still sitting on his lap, but she was sitting on Sam now, who wasn't missing the chance to look down her shirt. "Well, before you got in here he was making out with Lissa." So it was a little exaggeration. Deal with it.

"No, he wasn't. He pushed her away. I was talking to Iggy, I saw it all," replied Nudge. Iggy was my twin brother, and we looked nothing alike. He was the captain of the varsity boys' soccer team, even though we were only sophomores. He was also captain of the basketball team, lacrosse team, and was the best runner on the track team.

I was also a pretty good athlete; captain of the varsity girls' soccer team, and lacrosse team. I also played basketball, and was pretty good at it. I also played tennis; I held the record for most won matches in one year at the school. Okay, I was really good.

"Yo, Max," said Nudge, snapping my out of my egotistical thoughts. I realized I was still facing Nick's table. And he was looking somewhere that I never let people look. A certain area between my neck and stomach. I put one hand in front of my chest, watched his eyes train on it, and then quickly flipped him off.

I turned back to my food and said, "Yeah?" after taking a huge bite.

"I think he likes you," confided Nudge in a stage whisper. Angel giggled.

I sprayed pasta onto the table as I laughed. Some people turned to look at me. Oh well, I don't care what they think of me. They're all idiots anyways.

Then I heard a voice.

"Maximum Ride!" boomed Mr. Allin from across the cafeteria. "Did you just give Nick the finger?"

I turned, swallowed my remaining food, and yelled, "Yeah," over all of the conversations. In some cafeterias, it gets quiet when someone gets in trouble. Not here. Well, not for me, anyways. I was in trouble too much for it to be interesting anymore.

"Why?" Allin yelled back.

"Because he violated my personal space," I replied simply. Some conversations died away at this.

"He was nowhere near you!" bellowed Allin in exasperation.

"He checked me out!" I yelled back. Now all of the conversations were gone. There had been no new boys in a while, and all of the boys here knew _not _to check me out.

Mr. Allin raised an eyebrow, thinking about this new development in the issue. Checking people out wasn't allowed in this school. It was considered "sexual harassment." Iggy was shooting daggers at Nick, who was blushing furiously.

"Oh man, not good. She's gonna break every bone in your body," said Dylan, one of the pigs around Nick. It was obvious that he was trying to be quiet, but the cafeteria was silent, and I was sitting _right there._

I swung around so I was facing them again. "Oh, isn't that a little harsh?" I asked Dylan, fake hurt coloring my tone. "I only broke your nose and Sam's." At the sound of his name, Sam pulled away from Lissa, who moved her mouth to his neck. See what I mean? She was just kissing Nick, now Sam. How Allin could yell at me while _that_ was going on was completely insane. "The rest of you just got black eyes." I smiled sweetly.

"Maximum!" said Allin.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Do you want something?"

He yelled, "Your cheek is inexcusable!"

"So?" I asked, "Do I have detention or something?"

"No. You wouldn't come anyway. Why I even bother yelling at you is beyond me," he replied, sounding weary.

"Your right, I wouldn't, and I'm not going to miss the first soccer game of the season for detention either," I said, reminding him that this was a star player he was talking to.

He sighed, and said, "Carry on."

Iggy walked over to me and asked, "He checked you out?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what I said loudly," I said sarcastically.

He laughed and said, "I'll go talk to him."

"I can talk to him myself!" I protested. I realized that everyone was still watching me. "Well!" I yelled to them, "What are you waiting for? Your food's getting cold!" Everyone looked away quickly and shoved food into their mouths.

"Yeah, I know you can. But I'm your big brother, and it's my job to look after my little sis." He smirked at my expression. He was only three minutes older than me. Idiot. Nudge looked at him like he was a knight in shining armor. She always had a soft spot for him. Idiot.

I just shook my head and went back to eating. Angel and Nudge stood. They were freshmen, and had to go to class before me.

Then I heard a _**boom**_ and looked over to Iggy's table. James was holding an exploding soda bottle. A new kid, probably Nick's little brother, was laughing hysterically. He looked like he was going to faint. I looked over to Iggy, expecting him to be laughing, but he just looked confused. Nick was laughing, kind-of, and whispering to Iggy. Iggy looked over at the new kid with a newfound respect, and I slapped my forehead. Crap. Another pyro.

Okay, I forgot to mention something. Iggy loves to make bombs. He probably has enough in his room to blow up this whole horrible state we live in. Arizona. What Arizona really didn't need what another pyro.

The new kid, I think his name was Gazzy, walked out of the room, still laughing.

"Iggy!" yelled Allin.

"I swear it wasn't me! And I'm not going to detention today; I don't care what you say! I have a game today also!" he yelled back, reminding Allin he was now talking to another star player. Ahh, we don't look alike, but we have almost the same personalities. I just don't blow things up.

Iggy walked over to me, murmured, "He didn't check you out." Like I believed him. He ran over, gave Gazzy a high five, and laughed at James.

Allin looked away and mumbled something that sounded like, "Those Rides are going to kill me one day, and get away with it. Oh well, we win games."

I groaned and put my face in my hands. It looked like Iggy and Gazzy were well on their way to being friends. That would mean that Nick and I would be spending more time together. Groan. And now there were two pyros in one school. Groan. Out of all the kids in the world, the two that moved here were a sexist pig, who might be emo, and a pyro. Great. Just _great_.

* * *

**Hey! So, what do you think?**

**If you feel like it, please tell me what you think by clicking on that little button over there somewhere.**

**I would be eternally greatful!**

**Thank you!**

**Me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed and thought it was good! You're awesome!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters from Maximum Ride, but I'm going to talk to James P. about Fang... **

Chapter 2

FangPOV **(AN: sorry, but if you haven't figured out that Nick is Fang yet, you shouldn't be reading this...)**

Wow. I'd never seen anyone like Maximum Ride. I mean, sure she was hot, but I was from San Diego, and there were lots of hot girls there. But Maximum… she was _beautiful. _I sat in the cafeteria waiting for her to walk in. I'd heard about her from the group of idiots I was sitting with; that she was hot, that she was strong, that she was stubborn, and that she was ugly and fat. Of course, that last comment came from Lissa, who just wouldn't get off my lap. _Slut_, I thought, then felt bad. I mean, I don't really know Lissa. The fact that she was sitting on me and seemed to expect me to look down her shirt, it could just be… no, she was a slut.

Then Maximum walked through the door. She wasn't hot. I mean, yeah she was, but to say that she was hot was not a compliment to her. She was _so_ much more.

Lissa saw me looking at her and narrowed her eyes. I immediately looked away. Maximum looked over then, saw Lissa sitting on me, and… well, I didn't get to see what she did next.

Lissa chose that moment to kiss me. Great. Now Maximum probably thought I was a player or something. I wasn't. I never invaded a girl's personal area unless I accidentally walked into them. Yeah, it's happened.

I pushed Lissa away immediately, just in time to see Maximum roll her eyes and slide into her seat at the next table, with her back to me. I didn't want Lissa on me anymore. So I pushed her off. She glared at me and went over to Sam and sat on his lap, and started making out. Was this really the first group of people that wanted to hang out with me? A bunch of perverts and a slut. Great, this says amazing things about my personality. Whoop-de-flipping-do.

I turned my attention back to Maximum. Even her back was beautiful. Her black shirt was stretched tightly over her back as she ate. Brown, shinny hair in a low ponytail fell to between her shoulder blades.

She was sitting alone. I wondered why she was, and then my question was answered almost immediately. A girl in Gazzy's grade with caramel colored skin walked over from talking to someone at Gazzy's table. He looked kind of like Max.

Calling her Maximum was annoying. She was more of a Max. Just my opinion.

And another girl walked in, in deep conversation with a teacher. The two girls met up and walked over to Max's table. They immediately started talking to her in very "hush-hush" tones.

Did I just say that? Or think that, rather? Hush-hush tones? Wow, I'm losing it. Then Max turned around. She looked at me for a moment, then her eyelids dropped halfway, and she looked like she was lost in thought.

Hmmm, I thought I was the only one whose eyes almost closed when they were thinking. Most people's eyes got bigger, or so I thought. Maybe that's just San Diego. I don't know.

"Yo, Max," said the caramel colored girl. I thought her name was Monique, and the other girl was Angel.

My eyes found the necklace strung around Max's neck. A silver chain with two silver wings connected to a silver heart. Just like mine. Yeah, I know. A boy with a girly necklace. It wasn't really mine. My mom had died two years ago in a car crash, get this, on my birthday. It was hers. I didn't want my dad to get it, so I took it. He never noticed it was gone.

The night before, my mother and father had had a huge fight. It started out as yelling. Then he slapped her. Hard. She spit blood out of her mouth as Jeb—I never called him Dad—walked out of the house. All of this in front of Gazzy and me. I was 14, Gazzy was only 13. No 13 year old should have to see that.

So when she got into the accident, I knew I didn't want the man that had slapped her to get her necklace. So it came into my possession.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, he became depressed, got drunk, and beat me almost every night. Yeah, how does a big, strong boy like me get beaten up? Well, you see, if I fight back, he goes for Gazzy, and I also get my strength from him.

Then, of course, just my luck, Max snapped out of her thoughts, and saw where I was looking. And flipped me off. Well, crap.

Then the real fun began. "Maximum Ride! Did you just give Nick the finger?"

"Yeah," she replied simply.

"Why?" the teacher, I think his name was Mr. Allin, yelled back. At my old school, the cafeteria would be silent. I'm starting to understand that not much here is like my old school.

"Because he violated my personal space," she said more quietly, as some of the conversations had ceased.

"He was nowhere near you!" Allin yelled. Why he yelled, I have no idea. Only a few people still talked.

"He checked me out!" Max yelled back. Well, crap. The cafeteria was silent. Everyone could hear. Talk about embarrassing.

Allin seemed to deliberate. _Hmmm, must be one of those "sexual harassment" rules. Why do they even have them in high school? _I thought. It was true, Sam and Lissa were making out the whole time, and Allin did nothing about it. But the finger, oh man, you were dead. Crazy high school teachers. I was blushing like crazy. Me! Blushing!

"Oh man, not good. She's gonna break every bone in your body," said Dylan, just a little too loudly. She twisted around, looked him in the eyes, and said,

"Oh, isn't that a little harsh? I only broke your nose and Sam's." She was the picture of an insulted beauty queen. It was hard to look at her, even if it was only a charade. I wanted to hurt Dylan for even making her act like this. "The rest of you just got black eyes," she finished sweetly.

"Maximum!" yelled Allin, breaking up our little conversation that everyone was listening in on. _Have you ever heard that it's rude to eavesdrop? Jeez._

"Yeah?" Max asked. "Do you want something?"

Allin yelled back, "Your cheek is inexcusable!"

"So?" she asked, "Do I have detention or something?"

"No. You wouldn't come anyway. Why I even bother yelling at you is beyond me," he replied, a tiredness coloring his voice.

"Your right, I wouldn't and I'm not going to miss the first soccer game of the season for detention either," she said. So she was an athlete. I thought so. Maybe even captain.

He sighed, and said, "Carry on."

That's when the boy Monique had been talking to earlier walked over and said something. She replied, and then yelled, "Well, what are you waiting for? Your foods getting cold!" Almost everyone went back to eating. I only say almost because I continued to watch them and Sam and Lissa went back to… yeah.

Then the boy walked over. "Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked. I just nodded and followed him over to an empty table. "I'm Iggy, Max's twin." He held out his hand.

I shook it and said, "Nick."

"So, did you check her out? You seemed okay to me…. I could be wrong though," he said.

I sighed. "No. Her necklace. I have the same one. I was looking at it."

"You have the same necklace?" he asked in amazement.

"It was my mother's before…" I trailed off.

"Oh, sorry man. I'll tell her that you didn't. She might not believe me though," he smiled, patted my shoulder.

"It's okay," I said. I was about to stand, when, _**boom! **_Already Gazzy? Oh, I'm going to kill you. But I laughed anyway. "Gazzy's kind of a pyro," I explained. A smile split across his face.

"So am I," Iggy said back.

"Iggy!" yelled Allin.

"I swear it wasn't me! And I'm not going to detention today; I don't care what you say! I have a game today also!" he yelled back. So he was also a star athlete. He looked it.

He ran over, gave Gazzy a high five as he walked out, and sat down with James, the boy who was now holding an exploding soda bottle.

I didn't look like an athlete, but I was pretty good. My black hair was emo-style, if that makes sense, and I wore baggy black shirts and dark-washed jeans. They completely covered my athletic build. The only part of my body that you could see besides my face and neck were my arms, and they were pretty strong, if I do say so myself. Okay, that was egotistical. But it was true.

Max's arms and calves were strong also. You could clearly see that because she was wearing blue and green Bermuda shorts. She looked every inch the athlete that no one was good enough for, which she was. Too good for me.

Wait! Why did I think that? I didn't like her! There was a difference between thinking someone was beautiful and liking someone. Wasn't there?

Then a thought that was very unwelcome, but also seemed to fit wormed its way into my brain through a miniscule hole in my mental walls. When my mom died, I'd learned that it was easier to not care about anyone. To never be hurt. Never let anyone in. So I cared about Gazzy. That was it.

But, what if I did like Max? It still leads to the same conclusion, heartbreak. I couldn't like her.

_But I think I do…_

* * *

______________________________

**So, what do you think? Sorry if this is horrible, I think it is… my friends say I'm self-abusive… So, tell me what you think!**

**I'm sorry if I don't update for a while... I HATE school! Please raise you hand if you agree... now your family is probobly wondering what your doing, I know mine is...**

**Thank you always,**

**Me**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

MaxPOV

I slammed my locker closed, earning a few looks from the teachers. I didn't care, I could swear right in my face, and they wouldn't give me detention. Ah, it pays to be top athlete in the school. Yeah, I'm better than my brother. Just don't tell him is said that.

I turned and ran into a hard, well muscled chest. My first thought was, _Iggy, what are you doing behind me? _I almost said it to, but then I saw the color of the offending object, if you can call it that. Black.

"What do you want?" I snapped irritably.

"We have to talk," Nick whispered in my ear. He had a deep, sexy voice.

No, I did **not **just think that.

"About what?" I asked.

Like I didn't know.

"You know what. I want to talk to you sometime," he said. He was still way to close for my liking.

"Move back," I commanded. I was pressed against the lockers, and his body still almost pressed against me.

He didn't do anything.

"Move _back,_" I said, pushing him. He didn't move.

Well, he was stronger than I first thought.

So I punched him.

Well, I tried. He caught my hand as if flew for his chest. I hissed at him. Yeah, I hiss and growl at people that get me mad….

Nick raised his eyebrows as I hissed. I tried to pull my fist out of his hand. I couldn't. Wow, this guy was _strong_.

"Do you play sports?" I asked. _Where on earth did that come from? _I thought.

"Yes; soccer, basketball, track, and lacrosse. I also ski, but that might not be any help here," he said slowly, looking surprised that it came out of his mouth.

I looked at his outfit, and then said, "Well, you're lucky you came to _this _school. Our colors are blue and black."

He chucked quietly, bathing my still-to-close face with his breath. It smelled _amazing._

I did **not** just think that.

I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. Like woods and earth. Wow, I loved that smell. We live in Arizona, and there wasn't much woods here.

The bell rang, and I opened my eyes. He was looking at me, his eyes dark under his black hair.

That's when I realized it.

No, not that I was in love. That I was holding his hand.

He had never let go of my fist, and I had relaxed it in his soft hand. He was now rubbing circles in the back of my hand with his thumb. His eyes caught mine, and I started at what I saw in them.

Love, or something like it.

I felt my face go hard, my eyes ice cold. I recognized what was in his eyes. Not love, _want._

I pulled my hand away, picked up my books up from where they lay forgotten on the floor, and turned to walk to my history class. It would be starting soon.

Nick was in my way. I raised my eyebrows. He smirked, said, "After soccer practice, at the tennis courts. Be there," and walked away.

_Why on earth should I? _I thought, but, of course, he wouldn't answer if I asked.

__________________

Something was on my mind all the way through history. What did I feel when I thought it was _love_ in his eyes? Something foreign and unwanted. Something that felt warm and happy and _good._ Something I never wanted to feel again.

But I knew that was a lie. Of course I wanted to feel it again. Just not from a sexist pig. Not from an emo sexist pig. Not from Nick. Never from Nick.

"Maximum!" yelled the history teacher, you guessed it, Mr. Allin.

"What? Do you have some aversion to calling me Max?" I yelled right back.

"I have been asking you a question for the past five minutes!" he yelled.

"And this question is…?" I asked. Everyone's eyes were on me. I was used to it, being start athlete and all, but that doesn't mean I liked it.

"What is the Battle of Little Bighorn also known as?" he asked, still, you guessed it again, yelling.

"The Battle of Little Bighorn was also known as Custer's Last Stand," I recited from memory. Hey, don't blame me; I had to keep my grades up. So, in case you're wondering, which I'm sure you're not, I'm top of the class. Another reason eyes always followed me.

"Thank you, Max," said Allin.

I nodded and went back to daydreaming about Nick.

_No, I was __**not**__ daydreaming about Nick. Wow, I've been doing this a lot today. Think something, and then say I didn't think it…. Yeah, I'm having a bad day. I've just decided that. _

The bell rang. I was out of my seat and down the hall before almost anyone else was out of the room. Just one more class today; French. I loved French class. It was always fun. Well, kind of. You just never had to do anything, because out teacher could ramble on forever if you asked her the time. Not good if you want to learn something, but great for daydreaming.

Then soccer practice. Coach wouldn't be there today, so I was in charge. I knew everyone on the team personally, and knew what they could do. I wouldn't let them get off with less than their best.

I loved these days, the team hated them. Go figure.

Then, maybe, just maybe, I would meet Nick. Just maybe.

_______________

French went by in a blur, starting with, "What time is it?" and ending in a full blown story about something or other. I really couldn't have cared less. My thoughts were on soccer practice, what I would make the girls do, how I would keep them away from the boys, who practiced next to us.

_A team is only as strong as its weakest link, _I thought. Well, in that case, we were really, really bad. Lissa had signed up for soccer today, after learning that Nick was playing. _Well, at least she's going to be on JV, not varsity. We only have to practice together. _

And _I_ was coaching today… Lissa was gonna be hating life when I got through with her. Smiling to myself, I thought about it. This was going to be great.

The only thing I was worried about was how I would act with Nick practicing next to us.

Wait, why was I thinking that? I was going to be fine! I didn't like him, I didn't want him, I didn't care about him.

_So why am I thinking about it?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I'm **_**so **_**sorry about how long it's been since I last updated. Please don't kill me. Some people told me that the FangPOV was bad, and some told me that it was good… I want everyone that feels like it to tell me what they thought, because I'm not a dude, and therefore, I don't know how they think. **

**Please tell me if I'm doing anything horribly. I want to know. I want criticism, and I don't care if it's constructive. **

**Sorry about any language!**

'**Kay, on with the story. **

Chapter 4

MaxPOV

"'Kay girls, one lap!" I yelled. Everyone was already here, except Lissa. I had a plan for today: easy on the other girls, drills that they had no problem doing, and _hard _on Lissa. One lap for the actual players, ten for the girl who joined for Nick.

"Only one?" asked Kaylee incredulously.

I gave the girls a pointed look. "Lissa joined today."

They got it. I usually gave them at least eight laps around the track, but the one other time a girl joined for a guy, I only gave them one. I smiled at them evilly, and they took off. I had already done my ten laps before any of the girls got here. Hey, I wasn't going to let myself off easy.

Lissa walked up just as they finished. They all panted exaggeratedly. I rolled my eyes at them and Kaylee winked back. "Hey, Lissa, where are your cleats?" I asked. She was still in a pair of stupid heels.

"Well, Max, I wasn't aware I would be on the team this morning, so I don't have any," she smirked. Oh man, was that gonna disappear _quick. _

I smiled back. "Well, how do you plan on doing your laps without cleats? Are you gonna do them in your heels?"

"I was told that if I talked to the coach, she could find something for me, or I could sit out. So where is she?" Lissa asked, looking supremely confident that this was going to be a great, easy practice for her. _Nope. _

"Well, you see sweetie, the coach couldn't be here today, so the team captain gets to coach," I explained.

"Okay, so who's captain?" She looked around, as if expecting another person to walk out of the woods or something.

"Well, actually, it's me," I said.

Her eyes got wide. "You? You've _got _to be kidding me!"

"Nope. The girls here just finished their eight laps, so you have to do eight, plus two, for being late." I smiled at her furious expression.

"And my shoes?" she asked me, clearly thinking that this would get her out of the laps.

_Yeah, right. _"Well, the team has an extra pair, but you could use mine if you want. I can't really do much and watch everyone." I sighed dramatically.

"I think I'll take the teams, thanks," she shot at me.

"Okay, team, suit her up!" I yelled and let the team get to work. When she returned, Lissa was looking disgusted at her own feet, which had been shoved into a horrible pair of old Nikes. Hey, I had offered her my, top of the line Nikes, but she said 'No.' Her mistake.

They boys returned from their monster-lap (around the soccer fields, the tennis courts, the track, the schools, the baseball and softball fields, and back), most with their shirts off. Iggy was in the lead, his pale torso bare. Next came Nick, his extremely tan torso covered up. _Thank god. _Lissa was looking at him, obviously disappointed.

Time for some major embarrassment. "Lissa! Get to your laps! Girls, stretches!" I yelled. Oh man, this was going to be fun.

Nick looked over at the sound of my voice. Great. "Kaylee, watch Lissa, I'm gonna do some monsters."

She looked over, saw Nick looking at me and nodded. "Don't be too long. You'll miss all the fun."

"No worries." I ran three monsters without even getting tired, but I had to stop because Lissa was sitting by the far goal and wouldn't get up, despite Kaylee's threats.

"Lissa! Get up!" I yelled as I ran over to her.

"I warned ya," said Kaylee with an 'I-told-you-so' look on her face. She ran back over to the girls, who were done stretching and had gone into the man-on drill we did all the time. "She's done one and a half laps," she yelled back to me.

I shook my head in mock disapproval, enjoying every moment of it. "Lissa, Lissa, Lissa. If you don't start showing some backbone you're gonna get kicked off the team." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Do you want that?" Luckily, she had chosen the end closest to the boys' field, and they could all hear me.

"Maybe I do!" she said.

"Oh! What's your worst grade?" I asked. Sounds random, I know. Just wait.

"Why should I tell you?" she spit at me.

"Because if it is too bad, you can't be on this team anyway," I replied.

"Um, a D."

"Oh, no dice babe. No worse than a C allowed. Maybe the occasional C-." Oh _god_ was I loving this. She turned around and marched off. "Hey, those are team property! You know, those cleats? We need them back so we can lend them to other idiots that try to get on the team to impress a boy!"

She kicked them off and continued to walk. "Hey, those are our socks also! Unless you want to where you hells with them!" I yelled.

She pulled them off and said, "Happy, bitch?"

I stopped in my tracks. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me, bitch."

Oh man, if she lived through this, she was gonna be _lucky. _I was shaking. _No _one calls me bitch. "Call me bitch one more time."

"_Bitch,_" she said.

I was gonna _kill _her. I started to walk towards her, slowly, intimidating. I felt a pair of warm, strong arms go around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides. "Iggy, let go of me," I growled.

"No," he growled right back. But, I told you I was the best athlete in the school, right? Well, now I'm gonna prove it. I heaved forward, breaking out of his grip. Lissa was still standing in the same spot, frozen with fear.

I flat out ran this time.

But I never made it to Lissa. This time, a much tanner pair of arms caught me from the side. I instantly remembered the hard body one arm was caught next to. "Nick, let go," I said deliberately.

"No," he retorted, his voice just as precise. I growled. My left arm was held down to my side by his hands, my right pinned between my side and his bare chest. He must've taken his shirt off while I was running.

"Let go." I tried not to think about how nice it felt to be touching his bare chest.

_No! It does __**not **__feel good at all! _

Iggy walked over to me. "You gonna kill Lissa if Nick lets you go?" he questioned.

"Yes," I hissed.

"Now, Max, that isn't very nice."

"Fine, I won't kill her, or hurt her. I'll walk away. Just let me go," I said. I had to get out of Nick's arms, which had stopped being restrictive, and were comfortable now. Nick let me go, and I turned around and started walking over to where Kaylee was waiting for me.

"Yeah, that's right! Walk away, whore! You're too scared anyway!" yelled Lissa.

_Oh no she didn't. _Kaylee talked me, pinning me to the ground with her body as Nick talked Iggy. Iggy would allow bitch, but whore? Not a chance. He roared from under Nick. I struggled to get up, but Kaylee had me good. Lissa turned and ran. Only when she was out of sight did Kaylee let me up. Nick followed her lead, letting Iggy up.

Iggy and I looked at each other, the way Lissa had gone, and back at each other. Then, smirking evilly, we turned and walked back to our different fields.

Hey, when you have a pyro brother, and you're, well, me, there isn't much you can't pull off. Two kids, top of the class, both with a certain disregard for rules, that are the most popular kids in the grade. And one just happens to be a pyro… you can do just about _anything._

**__________**

**So, what do you think? My fictional boyfriend proofread this, so if it all messed up, it's his fault. **

**Review please! Tell me anything you think! I hope I'll have the next one up sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, two chapters in about two hours! This one is kind of short and bad, but I wanted to get it up while I still had the story line in my head. **

**I don't think this chapter has any naughty language in it, but I apologize if there is. Sorry! **

**Onward with the story!**

Chapter 5

MaxPOV

Yes, I was going to plan something that would embarrass Lissa so badly she would die.

No, I hadn't forgotten that Nick told me to meet him.

Yes, I was going to go. If only just to punch him for restraining me. And for that stupid look he gave me at school.

Yes, I can hold a grudge.

____________

_If you feel so empty  
So used so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

__

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

Riot by Three Days Grace started playing from my phone. I ran over to my bag. "_Nudge" _the screen said.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Hey, where are you? I need to talk to you, like _right now!_" she yelled.

"I'm still at the field. I've gotta talk to Nick."

It went _really _quiet on the other side. Then, "_EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! _Ella, did you hear that!?! Max's got a boyfriend!" screamed Nudge.

"I can hear you! I'm right here! You don't have to yell!" replied Ella, yelling over Nudge. Ella was Nudge's sister. She was a sophomore, but she went to private school.

That's about when I hung up.

I waited for everyone to leave, waving to Iggy. I'd have my mom come pick me up later. Then, I walked over the courts. Nick wasn't here yet, so I grabbed my racket from my personal locker and started slamming the ball against the back wall.

"Hey."

I slammed the ball one more time, and then caught it on the rebound.

"Hey," I replied. In the dark that was falling quickly, combined with the trees' shadows, Nick looked almost invisible. All black. "Do you wear any other color?" I asked.

"Not really," he said, his mouth turned up at the corners.

"Do you ever laugh? Or smile, even?" I asked.

"Not really." His mouth turned up even more.

"This is getting us nowhere!" I threw my hands up, exasperated.

"Then stop asking stupid questions and let me explain."

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine."

"Your necklace. I have the same one," he started. "That's what I was looking at in the cafeteria. It was my mom's, but she… passed… away… a few years ago."

I was starting to feel like a jerk. I had made assumptions that were far from true. _But what about the look? _asked the pessimistic side of me.

_Shut up, _I told it.

"And about the hallway incident… well, I'm really sorry about that. I realize I made you uncomfortable, and I would like to apologize."

I kept my expression neutral, but I was wondering if it was a coincidence that he answered my unspoken question.

"I saw it in your eyes. You were wondering about the hallway. Then, you were wondering how I knew you were thinking that. Now, your freaked out that I can read you so easily," Nick stated.

And he was one hundred percent correct. But then I looked into his dark eyes, and saw something. He was sorry I felt the way I did towards him, he wanted to start over and be friends, and he didn't want me to be freaked out. He thought it was cool.

"Wow," I mouthed. Nick's eyes got big this time.

"You can see it in my eyes also…" he whispered.

I had a random thought. I wanted to see if he could read it. _Did you have a nickname? _I asked with my eyes.

His brows came together in confusion. "You want to know something personal about me, but I can't figure out what."

"Did you have a nickname where you moved from?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, but it was stupid," he mumbled.

I waited. He didn't say anything more. "Well, what was it?"

"Fang," he mumbled.

"Hmm, Fang…. It fits. Do you mind—" I started to ask, but was cut off.

"You can call me Fang if you want to," he replied.

_Cool, _I thought. He read my eyes again and gave me a real, genuine smile. My breath caught, and my heart thumped. I quickly adverted my eyes. I didn't want him to read this response.

He seemed to anyways. He smiled at me again, making my heart stop, and then go into overtime. My breath caught again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I smiled back. His smile faltered. Then spread hugely across his face. I smiled more, still out of breath. God, why did he do this to me?

But it seemed like I had the same affected on him. His breath would catch, and then he would smile bigger. Finally, I had to break away.

_I've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow, _I thought. He nodded, giving me one last smile, making my heart go crazy, and my breath flow out of me in an audible _whoosh! _I smiled back, and his breath doing the same thing.

Then he was gone, running down the street with his bags. I called my mom and asked her to come get me. She said she would be here in five minutes. I considered calling Nudge, but decided not to. I would face the music tomorrow. I slammed the ball a few more times, then left.

Once I was in the car, I realized that although he had said sorry for being so close in the hallway, Fang had never said anything about the look. I guess I wasn't done talking to Fang just yet.

_God, tomorrow's gonna be a nightmare._

* * *

**So… what did you like, hate, think was good, etc.? **

**Please review! I would give you virtual cookies, but my brother ate them all!**


End file.
